Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style)
SlappySquirrelFan35's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Barry/Boboriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Krash/Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Chiko/Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Bubbles We Should Cry *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (SlappySquirrelFan35 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy Bubbles ready-1-.png|Bubbles as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:SlappySquirrelFan35 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG